Bells
by purpleatheist
Summary: Touya and Yuki in The Everlasting Day - very early, I've only seen to ep. 12 in CCS :-(


The bell tolled, signaling midnight. "Is it supposed to do that," asked Yuki, frowning at his friend.   
  
Toya looked up from his textbook. "It's the bell at Sakura's school. And no, it's not supposed to do that. Mmm. Must be broken." He bent back over the book. Yuki studied the other boy, admiring the graceful way his lean body bent, the way his hair fell over his forehead and half into his eyes. He'd harbored a crush on his best friend for a while now, and had pretty much come to terms with it. The only problem was that he just couldn't tell what Toya felt. His friend sometimes seemed to return his more-than-friendly affection, and sometimes seemed not even to notice.   
  
Suddenly, he realized he was staring not just at Toya, but into his eyes. "Yuki?"   
  
"Yeah, uh, sorry." He dropped his gaze quickly.   
  
"You know, Yuki," Toya said thoughtfully, "my sister has a crush on you."   
  
"I know," Yuki muttered, rolling his eyes. "So does Li."   
  
Toya frowned. "Li has a crush on you? That kid...first he pesters my Little Sister, then my-" He stopped, a fond smile spreading over his face as he tilted his head and looked at Yuki.   
  
"Your what?" Yuki asked, suddenly breathless.   
  
Toya shrugged. "I don't know what to call you. My Yuki."   
  
Yuki was taken aback. Toya really thought of him that way? "You know, Toya...I put up with Sakura for only one reason."   
  
"What's that, my friend?"   
  
"Don't tell me you didn't notice where we always ended up eating."   
  
"Where I - oh."   
  
"Where you were working."   
  
A smile tugged at Toya's lips. "I wondered." He slid suddenly closer to Yuki on the floor, reaching up a hand to play with his hair. "I think maybe we've done enough studying for tonight."   
  
Yuki grinned, feeling the warmth from Toya's hand spread across his whole body. "Can I kiss you, Toya?"   
  
"No," Toya whispered. "I'm going to kiss you first." He leaned over and captured Yuki's lips with his own. It was awkward for a moment, but then they figured out positioning, and they fit together perfectly. Toya's hand stayed entangled in his hair, the other hand resting comfortably on Yuki's hip. The smaller teen lost himself in the kiss, closing his eyes and inching closer to Toya until pretty much was sitting in his lap. They broke for air, and Toya grinned at him, breathless. "You want more, Yuki," he asked softly.   
  
In response, Yuki wiggled, letting Toya feel his arousal. "Of course I want more."   
  
"Take your shirt off, then."   
  
Yuki complied easily, tossing his shirt to the side and letting Toya help him lay on the floor. Slowly, worshipfully, Toya trailed kisses across his abdomen and chest, stopping to caress each nipple with his tongue, causing Yuki to gasp with the pleasure. "Please, Toya."   
  
Shedding his own shirt, Toya slipped his fingers into the waistband of Yuki's pants. "Lift up." He slid the pants down and off, and stopped, staring. "You're...you are beautiful, Yuki."   
  
Blushing, the blond boy reached up a hand and tugged down Toya's own pajama bottoms. "So're you." He grasped Toya's hips and pulled him down so their erections rubbed against each other, and Toya moaned with the contact.   
  
"More of that," he breathed out. Gracefully, Yuki reversed their positions so he could control the contact. He thrust once down and stayed there, laying mostly on top of Toya, burying his face in the other boy's neck. Responding to Toya's nearly inaudible pleas, he reached between their bodies and firmly grasped both cocks in one hand. He couldn't stop his thrust into his own hand as he stroked them both against each other. Toya had started a soft mantra now, into the other boy's ear, of, "YukiYukiYukiYuki."   
  
They came nearly simultaneously, and Yuki shuddered and buried his face in Toya's neck, feeling the other boy muffle his own cries against his shoulder. They stayed like that for several long moments, until Toya chuckled. "What?"   
  
"We're going to stick together unless we move."   
  
"You're right." Reluctantly, Yuki pulled away and helped Toya to his feet. The taller boy crossed the room and found something to clean them off with, then returned, hugging Yuki from behind.   
  
"No regrets, right?"   
  
"Of course not," Yuki said reproachfully, capturing a kiss. "I...I think I kind of love you, actually."   
  
"Good." Toya grinned. "That's good. Because I think maybe I love you, too."   
  
"Promise me something, then."   
  
"What?"   
  
"Don't be too hard on Li. He can't help it, it's just a crush. Same with Sakura."   
  
He could feel Toya nod against him. "Ok. Now, we should get some sleep or we'll never pass our exams tomorrow."   
  
"Do you still want me to sleep on the floor?"   
  
"Just try it," Toya growled with a grin, pulling him backwards onto the bed and pulling the covers over them both.   
  
"Will you be my boyfriend, now, Toya?"   
  
"I'll even kiss you after exams tomorrow, if you like. So everyone will know."   
  
Yuki sighed happily, resting easily in Toya's embrace. "I'd like that. Everyone thought we were anyway."   
  
"Good night, Yuki."   
  
"Night, Toya."


End file.
